


В облаках

by Kayomi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Everyday Life, Gen, Light Angst
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 13:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14058432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayomi/pseuds/Kayomi
Summary: Куроко смотрит в иллюминатор на остающийся позади трап и траву





	В облаках

**Author's Note:**

> бета - life88  
> написано в рамках WTF Battle 2018

Куроко смотрит в иллюминатор на остающийся позади трап и траву, смотрит на крыло самолета и постепенно удаляющуюся землю. Облака кажутся молочной кашей, которую, словно ложкой, загребает корпус аэробуса.  
В этот момент он думает о том, что это очень похоже на старшую школу: тогда все было тоже как в облаках - не видно дальше двух-трех метров вокруг. Он не думал о том, как будет складываться его жизнь после выпуска, пусть мать настойчиво пыталась его как-то направить в экономическую сферу. Тогда он жил мыслью рассказать Поколению Чудес о любви к баскетболу, показать, что проигрывать не стыдно. Он хотел доказать каждому в бывшей команде, что победа - это не воздух. Он желал в те дни, чтобы Акаши задохнулся. И когда он увидел Кагами - тогда и только тогда он понял, что Боги услышали его молитвы, приняли его жертвы. Что все было не напрасно.  
Он видел несколько игр Сейрин в записи, что сделала ему Момои, как и многих других сильных, пусть и не особо известных школ. Они были той самой темной лошадкой и огромной надеждой, которую он искал почти полгода. Они были чем-то новым и устрашающим. Сейрин была ужасом, о котором мало кто знал. И Куроко это более чем устраивало.  
Кагами же стал той еще неожиданностью: грубый, но пытающийся быть вежливым, высокий, вспыльчивый и талантливый. Он напоминал ему Аомине в первый год, только умеющего слушать и желающего расти и развиваться дальше. Кагами искал силы, словно он персонаж аниме. И Куроко подумал, что это забавно, но похвально. Куроко увидел и понял, что сможет сделать его ярким - ярче, чем Аомине. И это придало тогда ему еще больше веры в то, что он сможет отобрать у всех из Поколения Чудес воздух.  
Сейчас же он летит к тому, кто отобрал способность самостоятельно дышать у него - к Кагами. Кагами, что решил искать силу дальше - будто действительно персонаж аниме. С одной стороны это казалось смешным, а с другой - совсем нет. Куроко сейчас лишь надеется, что и сам Кагами не всегда может нормально дышать без него.


End file.
